Truly, Madly, Deeply
by DayaBaybee
Summary: Gunther had always liked Cece, and when he wake up beside her, will the say everything she feels about her? Based on 'Truly,Madly,Deeply' my fav song :D


I woke up and saw myself in a bed,with my arms wrapped around a girl beside me. I thought it was just another girl. But when I saw red hair, I smiled to myself.

Am I asleep or am I awake? Or somewhere in between,like a dream?

I looked to Cece's flawless face. Her perfect pink lips, her pretty and soft skin, her beautiful closed eyes. She was an angel.  
Or maybe I'm dreaming that I woke up perfectly entwined with the girl of my dreams? I loved the way that we were entwined.  
Looking at her, I remembered of all the days,weeks,months,years I tried to steal a kiss from her. I've always loved Cece strongly. I also thought that I'd never have a chance with her. But here I am,with the love of my life lying right on my arms. I feel goosebumps whenever Cece touch me and now she's laying on my arms, making me get chills.

Looking under the sheets, I saw our hands intertwined across her waist. Yesterday was the best day of my life. I discovered that maybe Cece feels the same way I feel about her. I then remembered all my daily sleepless nights and all my daydreams where I pictured this. Cece with me on my bed. Not in a dirty way,believe me. When I pictured me with her, feeling the best feeling of the world, knowing that Cece is with me.

I remembered all the times I got suspended just because I didn't pay attention on class, because I was thinking of Cece, picturing us together, or all the times girls broke up with me because I was too occupied looking at Cece. Or all the times I fought with Tinka because she was talking to me and I was thinking of Cece.. I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl of his dreams. And no one, I meant, no one, can make me change my mind. I'd not lose this for nothing. I'd do anything just to be with Cece. I'd face all my enemies, everyone, even my family to live my dream, to love Cece.

I am not ashamed to tell it to the world.

I sat up slowly and decided to wake her up. But how should I do it? Should I put Granola and coffe in a tray on bed and touch her tenderly until she opens up her beautiful brown eyes and wake up? Or should I wake her up whispering in her ear all the words that I still haven't said, all my feelings for her? Or should I simply wake her up, no words and just nothing?

I see Cece starting to move and desperate feelings, questions and worries pop up into my head. It'll be tragic if she didn't feel the same for me.

I'd fall apart if she just got up, got dressed and walked away.

I'd fall apart, like I did so many times before, if someone else called her name, besides me.

I hope she won't get up and leave.

I hope she won't leave me here.

Because somehow, she kicked all my walls in. I want to hear Cece honestly say to me, that she'll always keep me truly,madly,crazy deeply in love. I leaned against her, and whispered in her ear softly;

"Baby,say you'll always keep me truly,madly,crazy,deeply in love. With you."

She turned around, looked at my eyes with her beautiful eyes and smiled:

"I will."

She softly kissed my lips and said:

"I love you." I smiled reassuring that I love her too.

"How did it happen?"

"You really want to know?" She asked me laughing.

"Not in this way, Cece!" I said laughing. "How?"

"Don't you remember? Well, it was yesterday."

* * *

**FlashBack - _Normal POV_**

High school was finally over, everyone had graduated. Cece had thrown a party to celebrate another school year over, and the part of going to college next year. Gunther had been sitting all time in the window. Cece suspected, but thought he was just tired. When everybody had went home, she closed the door and turned around, but saw Gunther asleep. She shook him and he opened his eyes. She smiled, and said:

"You should go home, Gunther. My mom won't leave you sleep here."

"Oh. Sorry." She smiled. "But if your mom let me sleep here, you'd like it,huh?" Gunther joked.

"Why,maybe." She laughed along with him.

"No,I'm just kidding, but by the way, before I go home, can I use your bathroom?" He asked.

"Sure, you know where it is?"

"Yup."

After 5 minutes, Gunther came back and sat beside Cece.

"Cece, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"If you don't like it, please, do not be rude."

"Hey,I'm not like that. Now,you can tell me."

"I like you. Very much. I'm so sorry if you are feeling bad because I am in love with you, but I couldn't stop,I couldn't deny it, it was stronger than me. And come on, you're popular, and I'm a loser."

Cece looked at Gunther and slowly leaned in. He continued to look at her and when she was about 1 inch away from his lips, she whispered looking at his eyes;

"Kiss me."

He kissed her slowly and passionately.

"I like you too,Gunther."

* * *

"Then you know what happened next." She said.

"Guess it was a perfect night." I said then wrapped my arms around her waist,while standing behind her.

"We are truly,madly,crazy,deeply in love with each other. And we'll always be. Promise that?" I asked.

"Promise." She said,then kissed me.

* * *

Heey! It's short, maybe cheesy, I don't know x)

But I hope you liked it. I was listening to this perfect song,I just loved it, and decided to try this. I hope it's cool. So, I'll try to update my stories today, but I'll have all the time of the world since IT'S VACATION! I'm so happy :D

Xoxoxooxoxo :3


End file.
